disclamier
by love anangel3
Summary: a real funny story read it and you will see,it mostly contains like the funny stuff within fullmetal and if you like romance than here it is


Disclaimer: Me I own nothing but the plot

L: Yeah she didn't make or create something as good as full metal

ME: that sir was uncalled for you you dirty decative! (Slaps L)

Me: are you okay oh no I killed l wah wah wah!

L: don't tell her I m still alive cause I want her to feel guilty for a bit.

Roy looked at the blond beauty entering his room. HA yeah right ...it was just Ed and his usual complaints and his annoy voice would go into a octave then and only then when Roy would say

"That is too dangerous"

Then

"Alright go I have a date."

Then the annoy teenager would scream

"OH YEAH WHENEVER YOU HAVE A DATE, YOU ALWAYS LET ANYONE DO WHAT THEY WANT!"

Yes that's what Roy thought when Ed's precarious tip tap of feet were within meters of his desk, how his appearance was clam for a few minutes, how when he whine, he would lick his lips, his pink lips looked like dainty petals, ready to be kissed.

That's why he was surprised when Ed finally came up to his desk, didn't screech didn't lick his lips he instead asked respectfully

"Ummm Roy.. Can you please assist me with a mission Hawk assigned me?"

Ed's P.O.V. (L: this means point of view of ed! ^-^)

Ed detested asking Roy for help but he was a necessity for the mission. The objective is

Ed must dress a school girl

Roy must take him on a date

He must be kissed by the end of the date

Or hawk tells everyone that he ed is gay

Now he was in long white stocking in a very short plaid skirt with a very tight school shirt, his hair was let loose and touched his ass.

He sighed as he looked in the mirror

"A perfect school girl."

Its not like he didn't like Roy.

He just you know…. Felt indiffeance.

Like a person you don't really know is hanging out with your bud but you know that they like you much better. So you just you know don't do anything.

Well … sure Roy was hot but, he totally liked girls he was with one every night, maybe that's why he always screamed at him because he had a bit of a crush on him …

/do you hear yourself Roy is a filthy prev. and I remind you that he has more than once insulted your shortness! _/

/yes that may be true but he always let you come into his office ^_^/

/ To tell him not to on his prodigious missions! _/

/that means he cares plus he lets you go anyway/

Ed shook his head of these thoughts then raised his arms up on top of his head

"If that doesn't prove I'm crazy for my general than nothing will…"

But Ed smiled an adorable grin

"Maybe I can turn the general to try little school boys!"

Roy P.O.V

Roy was bored to tears.

He learned by heart what Ed said in his office

"Oh Roy help…me … "

Now he was here in charming café filled with beautiful schoolgirls and guys, all of sixteen just like Ed. The attendant' had asked him what he desired .He Roy of course said

"Good-looking all I want is a scrumptious, a simply gorgeous, thing ….."

The waiter had swimming sapphire eyes and licked his lips as Roy breathed

"Go and get lip-smacking strawberries and cream and a extravagant parfait."

The server pouted, as Roy smiled, the server and garbled

"Yes sir."

Roy looked around the café again; the café was decorated for lovers and for simple flirts like Roy.

It was set in a low light setting so everyone's eyes would seem dazzling, then cherry hearts were dressed above his head, then the cherry door opened to reveal

"ED?"

Ed it was in a short miniskirt showing his legs but covering his metal leg was a tie that matched the concept of the skirt, him in a skin-tight shirt revealing his slender body embracing the fact that he was trim and had a feminine body.

His eyes were azure glinting with excitement .his wine-colored lips quirked into a big smile as he looked at Roy. And his fragile tip taps of shoes reached his table.

"So ….Roy how do I look?"

So what will happen to Roy will he say yes or just say that he looks …..Heh you will never know!

Till like you review ten reviews I beg and plead

If not just fifteen

'/


End file.
